<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeybun by s_and_n_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177929">Honeybun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write'>s_and_n_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Bachelorette Party, Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Honeybun - Freeform, Julerose - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Marriage, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Revenge, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, chlogami, dont @ me, dont come at me, marinettes revenge, no im not putting the accented e in chloe, s and n write, sleepover part 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Truth or Dare Gone Wrong (or Right)</p><p>It's Marinette's bachelorette party, and they're paying homage to the original sleepover. Marinette has her revenge and more shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeybun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is s. this is part 2. im going to make a third part so its a trilogy. i doubt there's going to be more but if inspiration strikes. hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So. Let’s do a quick recap, shall we? 2 years ago, when Marinette and Adrien were both 18, Marinette proposed accidentally at the sleepover. This is Marinette’s bachelorette party, a sleepover since, well, you know.</p><p>Some other basic background. Chloe, Kagami, Marinette, Alix, Juleka, and Rose were all at the sleepover. Everyone here had found out Lila’s lies, so Marinette invited them all. Juleka found out because Luka convinced her Lila’s song was terrible, and Juleka told Rose, who immediately felt <em> very </em> guilty for not thinking before. Kim had convinced Alix, mostly because Marinette wouldn’t hurt a fly.</p><p>So, Chloe and Kagami were happily married. They had been dating during the proposal and got married about 6 months ago. It was a national affair considering the daughter of the mayor of Paris and the daughter of a world-famous fencer got married. Alix was single and Juleka and Rose were dating. Now, onto the story!</p><p>Because of the last sleepover, they were playing truth or dare. People were dating and married, so stuff happened. Kagami admitted her favorite little thing about Chloe, Marinette had to say the most annoying thing about Adrien, etc. Alix was constantly griping about how “you couples are so gross! Being single is the way to go,”</p><p>The most notable thing that happened was around the middle of the game. It was Marinette’s turn. </p><p>“So, <em> Chloe </em>, truth or dare?” She asked, and if anyone paid close attention they would see how Marinette’s eyes gleamed with enjoyment...or mischief.</p><p>“Dare, obviously,” Chloe replied.</p><p>“Heh heh, well Bee, <em> come here, this is a dare that’s best as a surprise </em>,” Marinette said, an evil smirk plainly visible on her face.</p><p>“Um, would I be able to change my answer?” Chloe asked, remembering that Marinette was waiting to take revenge.</p><p>Marinette didn’t answer, just stared at Chloe with a dangerous aura around her. Chloe guessed that if she didn’t agree, she would soon be hurt.</p><p>The two went off to a corner of the room, where Marinette dared Chloe to go up to Kagami before they went to sleep and ask her if she wanted children. Chloe turned red before trying to negotiate the dare. Her efforts were met with a glare that could freeze over hell.</p><p>More stuff happened, and then it was time to sleep, or more accurately, lay down and talk for a few hours. When they were brushing their teeth, Marinette reminded Chloe of her dare. Chloe reluctantly went up to Kagami, who had been the first one done. Marinette dragged Alix, Juleka, and Rose behind a wall to make it seem like they left. In reality, they were hiding there to eavesdrop.</p><p>“So, um, Gami, well, we’ve been married for like 6 months, so, how would you feel if we, um,” Chloe clears her throat, a blush spreading on her face, “have...children?”</p><p>Kagami just stared at Chloe for a moment and then broke out into a grin, or rather, an attempt at a grin.</p><p>“That would be most enjoyable…honey bun. There is no other being I would rather indulge in these activities with,” she replied, sounding very happy.</p><p>Chloe blushed from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. She could faintly hear muffled giggling from a corner and glared in that direction before turning back to Kagami.</p><p>“I would love to have children too, but I should probably mention that this is what Marinette dared me to do,” Chloe revealed. There was more giggling and muttering that sounded suspiciously like the word ‘honeybun’. Chloe smirked.</p><p>“Hey Gami, did you bring your katana? I think there are some spies who need to be taught a lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>The Next Day…</p><p>
  <b> <em>Group Chat: The Girls</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Alix in Wonderland</b> <em>changed</em> <b>Queenie</b><em> to </em>♥ <b>Honeybun </b>♥</p><p>♥ <b>Honeybun </b> ♥ <b>:</b> kubdel i swear</p><p>♥ <b>Honeybun </b>♥ <em>changed</em> <b>Alix in Wonderland</b> <em>to</em><b> The Singlest Pringle</b></p><p><b>The Singlest Pringle: </b>and proud</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so was it good? kudos, comment, bookmark, and follow on tumblr @ s-and-n-writes. check often bc we post 1-2 things every week and we don't have a schedule. tumblr has everything as well as updates if we're late. also n is making me credit her for the name. i was going to name it Marinette Strikes Back. tell us which one u prefer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>